Lorenziano
STILL IN EDITING PHASE Laurence's Personality Laurence has a hard time expressing emotions and will often be brutally honest with the people he meets, like Loren he has a extreme adiction to tea and will become easily angered when he hasnt had any in a while. He has a strange relationship with his katana, he takes care of it as it were a child but when it comes to real children he hates them. He is a homosexual that WILL stay commited to his partner unless his partner decides that he wants to end it by either cheating or just simply ending it, but once the relationship is over he will not go out looking for a relationship as he prefers to be alone. He is very insecure and cuts himself regularly. Loren's Personality Loren is a very silly individual who will often make stupid jokes and/or puns, he tries to be friends with everyone even though sometimes its pretty much impossible. He has issues with anything including child abuse and/or animal abuse. He loves children and will be the first one to notice anything odd about anyone. Loren is a homosexual and will love his spouse but he is easily tempted and will often sleep with other men. He ADORES Dinky to the point of dying for her, they CAN NOT be seperated and if they are Loren will not hesatate to get back by her. Their Wardrobe Loren wears a purple shirt and blue jeans while Laurence wears a darker shade of purple and he wears black jeans. they both have cuts on their left arm and while Loren's is covoured by bandages, Laurence's is not. Backstory: Loren Loren is a humanization of the country called Lorenziano (Seriously this is the third time i've written this down) he was adopted by Greece (Hetalia) and Japan (Hetalia) but due to them still being countries they never had much time for him but then Dinky took him under her wing and pretty much raised him allthough he does have abandonment issues (She was gone for one to two months at the most) he turned out okay, she helped him through his anorexia. He has had past suicide attempts and he used to cut and he's ashamed of the scars so he wraps them up in bandages. Backstory: Laurence ...It wasn't pretty, i can tell you that... (Still in the process of making his story) Relationships with other oc's: Loren Lorens relationships with Dinky is a brother/sister one, he cares deeply for her and he will do anything for her. If they're seperated he will either break down and cry or put on a brave face and look for her depending on whats happend. He loves her more than anything in the world Loren's relationship with R.d is nonexsistant, they dont hate eachother they just...dont...talk? It has something to do with R.d being the mother figure of all of the others but to him she's just someone who steals vodka out of Russia's (Hetalia) secret supply. Loren's relationship with Laurence is strange, Loren is a person who touches and Laurence hates touch...but he still lets Loren touch him (Hugs, Pokes, etc) it would seem they have a romantic relationship but if you ask either of them they will say "NO NOT IN A MILLION YEARS" Relationships with other oc's: Laurence Laurence's relationship with Dinky is hatred, he hates her and her always happy attitude, add that to the fact she acts like a five year old and you have the perfect hate. She has tried to be freinds with him before but its not possible as they were practicly made to hate eachother Laurence's relationship with R.d is a good one, they have a nice bond and don't fight as much as you would expect them too due to Laurence having a bad past with people who drink, but they remain in harmony and talk ocasionally. Laurence's relationship with Loren is a absoulutley insane one, Loren hugs him, Laurence yells at him....blah blah blah....Honestly they should just fu- oh yeah sorry....But anyways Laurence cares deeply for Loren and will often baby him if he's hurt or sad, although Laurence would never admit that. Appearance Laurence has very short black hair with slightly darker skin than Loren, he has a scar underneath his left eye in the pattern of three stitches, he has a orange left eye and a dark green right eye Loren has very light skin and medium dark brown hair, his hair is usually covering one of his eyes (usually the right) and he has neon green eyes